Deux hommes
by Pouki26
Summary: OS Marcus/Esca Situé quelque part avant qu'ils ne se fassent surprendre par le clan des Phoques.


**Deux hommes**

Marcus et Esca. D'un côté le maître. De l'autre l'esclave. Pourquoi est-ce donc ainsi ? Pourquoi une telle différence de hiérarchie ? Ils ne sont pourtant que deux êtres humains constitués de chair et de sang. Tous deux peuvent ressentir la douleur et la tristesse comme le bonheur et la paix. Ils ne sont pourtant que deux hommes, des grains de sable sur cette Terre, dans cet univers. Pourquoi l'un peut-il vivre libre alors que l'autre doit sans cesse se plier aux exigences de ses maîtres ? Même si Marcus est différent de tous ceux qu'Esca a pu servir, même si ce dernier semble peut-être l'avoir élevé au rang d'ami, il ne rêve cependant que d'une chose. La liberté.

Ce ne sont que deux hommes complètement perdus, brisés et seuls que le destin a réuni. Le coup du hasard, oui, un simple et pur hasard. Bien malgré eux, et ce, de façon très inattendue, ce voyage leur ouvre les portes d'une toute nouvelle amitié. Ce qu'ils apprennent l'un sur l'autre au cours de leur périple à travers ces contrées inconnues leur réchauffe le cœur et les aide à avancer.

Sans le vouloir, sans le reconnaître, ils puisent l'un chez l'autre du réconfort et la force de continuer à croire et espérer. L'honneur, l'amitié et la confiance sont la clé de leur réussite et de leur relation.

Allongés près du feu, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures, ils gardent désespérément les yeux ouverts fixant un point imaginaire, chacun pensant l'autre endormi.

La première fois que leurs yeux se sont croisés fut ce jour où tout avait été sur le point de basculer pour Esca. Ce jour où sa vie allait s'éteindre dans l'honneur et le courage. Mais un homme l'avait sauvé, reculant l'échéance de sa mort. Leurs regards vrillés l'un à l'autre, celui déterminé de Marcus et interrogateur d'Esca. Le celte n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce romain l'avait sauvé puisque ce dernier ne le savait pas lui-même. Surement un acte impulsif guidé par diverses émtions.

Tous deux ont parfaitement consciences qu'ils se sont lancés dans une mission suicide. Mais Esca craint plus pour la vie de son maître que pour lui-même. En effet, les romains ne sont guère appréciés de ce côté ci du mur, et la langue est une véritable barrière pour Marcus qui souffre de ne pas comprendre les rapports entre Esca et les paysans qu'ils rencontrent.

Esca est convaincu que lui et Marcus recherchent la même chose, et ce, malgré leurs différences et tout ce qui les opposent. Un sentiment d'appartenance pour surmonter le fait qu'on leur a ôté la liberté et leur statut, et leur voyage repose sur l'idée que votre ennemi est aussi celui qui peut vous sauver. Mais le fait de faire équipe avec un homme qui représente pour Esca tout ce qu'il déteste lui fait remettre en cause sa loyauté et son sens de l'honneur. Il se sent totalement perdu, comme égaré et ne sait que faire pour reprendre les rênes de son code moral.

Marcus le sait. Il a besoin d'Esca, et cela bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. En revanche son esclave n'a pas guère besoin de lui. Alors qu'est ce qui le retient ? Pourquoi ne profite-t-il pas de cette situation pour fuir et l'abandonner dans ce monde inconnu et sauvage ? Il n'aurait alors presqu'aucune chance de survie. Est-ce cette promesse sur l'honneur qu'Esca a faite en lui offrant la dague de son père ? Marcus en est convaincu. Oui, le jeune breton est un homme de parole. Jamais il ne le trahira.

Bien qu'il soit un individu complexe, Esca est avant tout une personne avec un caractère sauvage et une force morale à toute épreuve. Sa détermination est inébranlable et il ne se laisse nullement impressionner. Son honneur et sa façon de dire à Marcus ce qu'il pense de lui impressionne et force l'admiration de l'ex centurion.

Alors que la nuit les enveloppe de son manteau noir, un léger sourire flotte sur les lèvres des deux compagnons qui ferment les yeux. Ils viennent de réaliser que la relation qu'ils entretiennent les rend plus forts et plus confiants leur donnant une nouvelle raison de vivre. Même s'ils ne parlent que très peu ils parviennent à montrer ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, un sentiment allant de la haine à l'admiration, et acceptent petit à petit l'idée de parler de ce qu'ils ont traversés.

Marcus avait tenté d'expliquer à Esca en quoi l'aigle était si important pour lui. « L'aigle c'est Rome » avait-il dit. Esca n'avait pas compris comment un bout de métal pouvait être si précieux. Mais en échange il avait confié à son maître le lourd passé de sa famille. Un père et deux frères morts au combat, sa mère tuée par son propre mari. Un passé si douloureux qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait survécu à tant d'atrocités et de souffrance. Mais il était bel et bien en vie, ses sentiments qui l'animaient envers Marcus le rendaient vraiment vivant et avaient fait beaucoup de chemin. Il voyait désormais en cet homme un possible avenir, quelque chose de différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

Esca avait très vite remarqué qu'en ce romain se dégageait de la prestance et une présence physique très forte, que ce soit dans sa manière de bouger, de marcher ou de parler. Malgré sa blessure à la jambe Esca avait compris que Marcus était un combattant hors pair et un soldat efficace entraîné avec une armée redoutable. Alors que lui, simple esclave, s'était toujours battu avec ses tripes, son instinct et son courage.

Marcus de son côté avait constaté qu'Esca combattait avec beaucoup d'agressivité. Il avait su voir que pour cet homme chaque combat était un combat pour l'honneur et pour la liberté. Sans réellement comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à vouloir cela il se sentait prêt à soutenir son esclave qu'il considérait depuis fort peu comme un éventuel ami. Bientôt peut-être il lui redonnerait sa liberté.

Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, ils savent que pour se comprendre les mots ne sont plus utiles. Les regards et les gestes échangés parlent d'eux-mêmes et cela leur suffit.

Même si tout les opposent, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord, ils se retrouvent cependant liés, et cela bien au-delà de leur relation en tant que maître et esclave.

Ils ne sont après tout que deux hommes, deux êtres humains qui vont apprendre à se connaître et à se faire confiance. Deux hommes qui ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour avancer.

Le destin d'un soldat. L'honneur d'un esclave. Un destin les réunissant.


End file.
